The described aspects relate to the stowage and positioning of a billiard cue, especially between turns playing billiards.
The well-known and popular game of billiards is played using a slender tapered cylindrical rod called a cue to strike a cue ball into an object ball in an effort to send the object ball into a scoring pocket. A player continues playing until they fail to pocket an object ball or until they inadvertently pocket the cue ball, at which point the opponent is given an opportunity to take a turn. A cue holder is often used by the player to secure the cue between turns in an effort avert accidental damage to the cue from it falling to the floor. Prior art devices typically clamp to a securing surface such as a table top. These devices tend to be complex and are difficult to reposition once mounted. A simplified means for holding a billiards cue between turns is needed.